Big Brother - Wikia Edition - Snakes
'Big Brother - Wikia Edition - Snakes '''is the sixth episode of Big Brother 2016. It was released on August the 31st. Snakes ''8:45am in the Big Brother house Steph : Bela we can be coaches anymore , I WANT TO BE A HOUSEMATE Bela : Sorry my mum told me to not speak to pedos Steph : What the fuck Mandy walks over Bela : Mandy lets go have fun Mandy : This way Bela : Oh my god the kitchen Bone Hilda : Get out my kitchen sluts Mandy : We own it to Bone Hilda : I will literally slap you across the face with this meat THE HOUSE : Everyone come to the garden , the HoH challenge is waiting for you Criminal : Yay Tom : Let's go Chelsea : Tom you will fail this challenge like your mum failed to abort you Tom : Chelsea you dad probably left you because your mum literally fucked anyone she saw Chelsea : Tom you should watch out or I will shove a dildo so far up your ass it will come out your mouth Tom : Chelsea literally fuck off Chelsea : Don't tell me what to do Tom : I'll tell you what to do Chelsea , or if your name is even that Chelsea : Shut up bitch you know nothing Tom : I know alot of things about you, Amy Hughes Chelsea : Tom did tons of crack just fall in your mouth you fucking psycho Tom : Chelsea your the psycho bitch you crazy fucking slut Chelsea : THAT IS ENOUGH BITCH Chelsea grabs Tom's hair yanking it all out Tom turns around and grabs her tounge and starts pulling it Chelsea : GET OFF ME BITCH Criminal : Oh my god this is so hot Tom : AMY YOU SLUT YOU CRICKET KILLER Chelsea : SHUT UP BITCH THE HOUSE : STOP THIS , CHELSEA AND TOM COME TO ME NOW In The Diary Room THE HOUSE : Chelsea for you actions you have been ejected from the house Chelsea : WHAT THE FUCK Tom : Bye Bitch 10:32am in the Big Brother house THE HOUSE : For Chelsea's actions today she has been removed from the house, I don't care to be honest but that means today's eviction has been cancelled Criminal : Whatever Tom : Bitch got what was coming to her THE HOUSE: Thismeans there is 8 contestants left, All teams have been disbanded and all coaches can pl;ay Steph : Yass Angela: Steph your obviously going to get evicted first Angelle : Whatever Tom is in the diary room Tom : Criminal is such a bitch god damn it THE HOUSE : I thought you liked her Tom : No I am just a snake 5:42pm in the Big Brother house Angela : I am triggered by everyone , your all snakes Tom : What are you talking about Angela : You and you and your okay and you and you are all snakes Criminal: Shut up Angela Anaconda Angela : Mandy and Bela are snakes Mandy : Your a snake you bitched about Nan... Suddenly banging is heard on the door Chelsea : Let me in, it's not fun when you don't play Category:Shows by "The Criminal" Category:Episodes of "Big Brother"